Blessed Be The Ties That Bind
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Cas wants Sam to dominate him, and he does. Sam just ends up falling even deeper in love with Cas, and their bond grows stronger.


Castiel discovered that he liked being manhandled entirely by accident.

Sam, Dean, and he were in a large warehouse near the docks of Wilmington, Delaware. A demon had been killing off workers in pairs for a week now, and naturally the Winchesters – with Castiel in tow – were there to investigate. They were rounding the corner of a large stack of animal feed when the demon launched a pallet of the heavy bags at them, and Sam picked Cas up bodily out of harms way. Of course, Castiel was an angel and would have brushed it off with but a glancing blow, but his vessel couldn't withstand that sort of damage. However, when Sam picked him up like that he was reminded just how strong and capable of overpowering him his lover was. It was as though Sam had the strength of an angel himself, lifting Cas so easily. That and the way Sam's hands gripped him was... exciting. Cas knew that this was quite possibly the worst possible place to be thinking about sex, but when he was around Sam it was nearly impossible not too.

Sam set him down and he and Dean rushed the demon while Cas appeared behind him and held the demon down, Ruby's knife a blur in Sam's hand as he stabbed the demon through the heart. A flash of yellow light and the sickening suck of flesh against a blade later, the demon was dead, and Cas unceremoniously dropped the demon's vessel to the ground.

"He was a sinful man anyway." Cas straightened his tie, Sam and Dean looking at him like he'd just said some sort of hex on them. "Well he was. Beat his wife on a regular basis and was unfaithful some several hundred times over."

"What about the whole taking care of God's children thing?" Dean tucked his gun back into the waistband of his pants, surveying the body in front him.

"I am not God Dean, merely one of His warriors." Cas's tone had a did you really have to ask ring to it, and Sam put a hand over his mouth to keep Dean from seeing his smile.

Sam gave him a soft look that said _my warrior_. Cas smiled back at him, still thinking about Sam had laid his hands on him earlier, the twinge of arousal flickering briefly in his loins.

Dean saw the way they were looking at each other and he rolled his eyes. "Alright, enough with the eye sex. Let's dump Black Eyes's body and get out of here."

Castiel took care of the problem for them by setting the body on fire right there. "Problem solved." Within moments, not a trace of him was left. Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged, then headed towards the door. Cas hung back slightly and pulled on Sam's arm, wordlessly asking for his attention. Sam turned and looked at Cas, who definitely had a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Cas if you're looking for sex then now is definitely not the right time." He kept his voice low enough to where Dean wouldn't hear him.

"I know Sam. But when you picked me up..." He made sure Dean wasn't looking and stopped Sam, grabbing his wrist and pressing it to the front of his pants. He felt the heat and outline of Cas's cock, and his own body started to take interest. Sam's eyes went wide and a look of understanding fell over his face.

"You're very strong Sam, and your power..." He reached up and put his arms around Sam's neck, pulling his head down. "Is a very strong aphrodisiac to me." He was about to kiss Sam when they heard Dean's voice, threatening to pluck Cas's wings if he didn't let Sam go.

Sam kissed him briefly anyway and said "Later my angel, I promise."

Cas smiled and they left that awful place hand in hand.

. . .

After eating dinner at the bar Dean found a couple of blocks from the warehouse, Sam and Cas had taken their leave of Dean early, excusing themselves without giving much indication as to why they were leaving, although Dean could easily figure it out with the way Cas grabbed at Sam's hips as they slid out of the booth.

Cas zapped them back to their hotel room, Sam stumbling slightly. He still wasn't a hundred percent used to angel flight, even though Cas had a tendency to zap them all over the place. His discomfort was soon forgotten as Cas pulled his head down for a kiss. Sam backed himself against the wall, holding Cas in his arms. There was something different about it from the way Cas normally kissed him. It was almost as though Cas was worshiping his lips, supplicating Sam in the way he held himself against him. Shouldn't he be doing this to Cas, not the other way around?

Sam put his hands to Cas's shoulders and pushed his trench coat off, hearing it drop to the floor behind him. Cas got impatient and blinked, and he and Sam were suddenly naked, warm bodies pressed to each other, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. Sam reached down and cupped Cas's ass cheeks, his hands nearly covering the warm flesh completely. Cas wasn't the smallest lover he had ever been with, but Sam was taller than most people anyway.

Cas raised a leg and hooked it behind Sam's, linking them together. Sam felt the heavy warmth of Cas's cock against his thigh, and he removed a hand from Cas's ass and took it in his hands, stroking gently. Cas moaned against his lips at the contact, and put one hand in Sam's hair, pulling on it gently. Sam felt the air around them crackle slightly with energy as Cas's wings manifested themselves, twitching with arousal.

Sam broke the kiss and said "What's got you so... I don't even have a word to describe it Cas."

Cas smiled. "The way you handled me earlier Sam. Sometimes... I like to be reminded that you are strong."

Sam looked into the angel's eyes, his expression containing a hint of mystery. "Cas are you saying that you have a dominance kink?"

"Something like that Sam. I've never wanted it but with you..." He dropped his voice to the lusty, gravelly pitch that he knew Sam liked. "I want you to use my body Sam. I want you to mark me, make me yours completely." He kissed Sam, emphasizing his point. "Use me." The way he said those words woke up something deep in Sam that he had never acted upon completely, a desire to dominate and use his strength to get what he wanted. Now was his opportunity, Cas baring himself completely, his supple, gorgeous body ripe for the taking.

"If that's what you want Cas." He started to kiss him again, but was stopped by Cas's hand against his body. "No, Sam. I want you to want this too. I know that you do. Sam, just act, don't think. You will not break me."

Sam nodded, understanding coming over his face. Just as suddenly, his look became a touch more menacing and he pressed Cas backwards towards the opposite wall, pinning his hands above his head, leaving the angel exposed to Sam. Sam looked over Cas's body hungrily, mapping out all of the spots that he wanted to mark Cas. He claimed Cas's mouth in a bruising kiss, teeth bumping against the angel's, and he tasted a hint of copper. He hadn't intended to bust Cas's lip, but he did, and it made him that much more turned, knowing that he was literally tasting the lifeblood of his angel, the clean taste of Cas's mouth right behind it.

He pressed in even harder, Cas's wings spread against the wall behind him. Cas was pliant in his arms, willing Sam as much as he could to take control. Sam got the message and pulled back after a moment. "Don't fucking move." The authority with which Sam uttered those words made Cas rock hard, and he gladly obeyed Sam.

Sam moved across the room to his duffle bag, and withdrew from it a length of black rope. He walked back over to where Cas was standing against the wall, his eyes wide and greedy on Sam's body. Sam, for as tall and broad as he was, moved with an incredible amount of grace, but where his movements were fluid they were also powerful. Castiel couldn't help but be reminded of some large predatory beast about to strike, seeking to stake his claim against his prey.

"Where did you get that Sam?" Cas hadn't seen that sort of rope in a long time. It was Hindu bondage rope, blessed by their priests as part of rituals in which they sacrificed animals to their gods. Its properties worked largely in the same way as holy oil, rendering an angel's power effectively useless.

"Little present from Gabriel. He gave it to me one day after he noticed how I looked at you. He say the want in my eyes apparently. Said to use it when you needed to be brought down a peg. And I don't know about you Cas but..." He stepped right into Cas's personal space, close enough to where the angel could feel the heat radiating from him. "You've been awful high and mighty lately." Cas swallowed, his vision filled with nothing but Sam.

Sam smiled evilly and said "Turn around. Don't fucking move unless I say you can." Cas complied, nervous excitement coursing through his veins. He felt Sam's hand stroke his wings lovingly, appreciating their feel. However, it was not his wings that Sam was interested in.

"You're a handsy little fuck during sex Cas. I'm gonna see how well you do without them." Sam raised Cas's arms above his head, holding his wrists together with one hand and cordoning Cas's wrists together with the other. Knowing that Sam could hold him down with one hand and bind him with the other gave Cas an immense amount of pleasure, reveling in the pressure of the magic rope around his wrists. He felt his power ebb to just beyond perception. It was still there, but Cas suddenly felt a lot more vulnerable.

It was wonderful.

Sam took a step back to survey his handiwork. "Look at you Cas, all tied up. Look like some beautiful bird trapped in a cage, just for me. What on earth shall I do with you?" Sam's tone was equal parts menace and lust, and it sent a long shiver down Cas's spine. "So many things I could do to your gorgeous body Cas. You can't go anywhere, can you? Except you like it, don't you?" Sam leaned in and whispered into Cas's ear "Answer me Cas. If you don't, you will not like it."

"I do." Cas hadn't realized that his voice sounded so broken.

"Tell me what you like Cas." Sam injected a little more authority into his tone.

"I like being tied up for you."

"What do you like about it?" Sam ran a finger down Cas's back, Cas not daring to move.

"I... Sam I can't... please, use me. Please make me your slut. Make me beg for you." Cas's brain was swimming with want, his body crying out for Sam's touch.

"You better fucking tell why you like being tied up Cas. Not gonna do anything until you do." Sam was quickly it finding much easier all of a sudden to fit into this role of dominance.

"Love being tied up Sam. Makes me feel vulnerable, like you could do what you want with me. Makes me feel human Sam, makes me feel closer to you. God Sam, please just... I want to make you feel good. Make you want to cum so much my darling Sam." Cas had been reduced to outright pleading, and it was the most fucking sexy thing Sam had ever heard the angel utter.

"That's good Cas, but I know that you can do better." Sam reached down and stroked himself, moaning loudly so that Cas could hear how bad he wanted him, promise in his tone. "Gotta tell me Cas."

"Sam I have never wanted to give myself over to someone as badly as you. God Sam you turn me on so fucking much. Fucking love just watching you, watching you fight, watching you kill, watching you fuck me. Sam I can not make it any clearer how fucking bad I want you. Want you all the time." Cas turned his head to look at Sam, his eyes a dark shade of blue, his face flushed red with desire. Yeah, he wanted Sam bad.

Sam felt his confidence clip just little bit from the way Cas was looking at him. "God Cas just look at you." He couldn't help himself and turned Cas around so that he could kiss him for a moment. Cas moaned simply because Sam was touching him, the softness of Sam's lips contrasting with the arousal coursing through his body. It was good, but not what Cas really wanted. He pulled his lips back from Sam's and said "Not how I want you Sam. Please, you were doing so well a minute ago."

Sam said "Sorry Cas it's just... when you look at me like that it goes right fucking here." He placed a hand over his heart. "I'll... I'll try. Promise." It wasn't really in Sam's nature to be dominant like this, but he also wanted to give Cas what he wanted. It felt like he was acting, but for Cas he could make it genuine.

He turned Cas back around and spread his legs wide. If Cas was uncomfortable from having his hands tied above his head, he gave no indication of being so. Sam ran his fingers down Cas's back, spending a little time massaging the area between his wings, making Cas quake with anticipation. He got down on his knees behind Cas. The supple curves of the angel's ass were a perfect vision in Sam's eyes, and he gently placed a kiss on each cheek.

Right as Cas was about to protest to Sam being so gentle, the younger Winchester outright bit Cas's left cheek, and the yelp it drew from the angel was music to Sam's ears. Sam pulled back to look at the angry red mark against Cas's skin, and pleased with what he saw, did it again, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh and then sucking on the spot, making Cas's cock twitch even more with excitement. Sam repeated the action, bruising Cas's skin.

"You want to be used Cas? Well then you're gonna get your wish." Sam's breath was hot against Cas's skin. He moved over to Cas's other ass cheek and planted a gentle kiss on it, only to follow it with a harsh bite that made Cas's cock jump. He sucked hard on the now sensitive area, purpling the flesh. Sam couldn't quite believe that he had done it, but now that he saw how Cas was wearing his mark, he wanted to see even more.

He licked around the spot, soothing the pain somewhat, trailing his tongue to move down the cleft of Cas's ass and then licking slowly up, making Cas's muscles flutter with anticipation. Sam raised his hands from where he was bracing himself against Cas's thighs and spread his asscheeks, his palms rough against the bruises that he had left on Cas's skin, and Cas nearly flinched at the contact.

"Too much my angel?" Sam planted a gentle kiss against the curve of Cas's hip.

"No... no Sam.. Please... keep going." Cas couldn't manage any more words than those.

"Listen to you beg Cas. You're really fucking good at it, you know?" Sam blew hot air across Cas's entrance, and he saw Cas's wings shake as though there was wind ruffling the feathers. Sam reached up and pressed down roughly on the small of Cas's back, bending him down further, Cas's ass spreading of its own accord. Sam teased at Cas's hole with the tip of his tongue, using kitten licks that made Cas cry out for more, but Sam was very much enjoying having Cas right on the edge, his touch making Cas whimper.

He put his mouth right up the skin around the tight ring of muscle, reaching a hand up and taking a hold of Cas's weeping cock, the precum hanging wet and thick from the end of it. Sam got an idea and Cas felt the heat of Sam's body draw away, and he craned his head to where Sam was digging around in his duffle. Sam came back a moment later and snapped a tight band around the base of Cas's cock, saying "Now you can only cum when I want you to."

Sam bent back down and finally, _finally _rimmed Cas in earnest. Cas cried out when he felt Sam's warm, wet tongue plunge into him, drawing out moans and cries that he didn't know he could make, his body shaking every time Sam licked deep into him. Sam's hands gripped the front of Cas's thighs tightly, securing him in place. He felt Sam's hair tickle against his skin as Sam pressed his tongue as far into as he could go, and his entire being went to gooseflesh simply because so much of Sam was against his skin right now.

Sam licked and licked, eating Cas out with a skill that had only come with practice. An idea came to Sam's mind and he stood, the heavy weight of his cock pressing against Cas's back. "You taste so damn good Cas. Gonna make you taste even better." Sam reached up and gently placed a hand under the root of Cas's left wing, feeling the swollen oil gland there. He squeezed it, drawing a thick glob of light blue oil, the cool fire of it marvelous against his skin. He scooped some of it up and took it into his mouth, and then got back down on his knees.

Had it not been for the band around the base of his cock, Cas would have cum because the combination of Sam's wonderfully rough tongue and his own wing oil going into him made him delirious with ecstasy. Sam worked the substance into Cas, the feeling of it entering his most intimate of spaces a slow building fire low in the pit of his body. Sam closed his eyes and got lost in the taste of Cas, knowing that he was making Cas feel indescribable pleasure, and his own cock thickened even more with that knowledge.

Sam kept up his ministrations to Cas's ass until the angel was shaking above him, every brush of Sam's tongue making him shake, and Sam took notice of thunder outside. He loved that he could get Cas so worked up that the fucking weather changed, and with one more long lick into Cas, he pulled his head back and breathed deep. He came up and pulled Cas's head so that he could meet his mouth with his, and Cas nearly collapsed in his arms as he tasted the mixture of himself and Sam in his mouth. Sam drank down every little moan that Cas made as he licked into Cas's mouth the same way he was into his ass a moment before.

Cas uttered a needy whine as Sam pulled away from him once more. He went back over to his bag and extracted a bottle of lubricant. He poured a generous amount of it into his hand and applied it to his cock, now angry red and thick between his legs, pointing straight out from his body. Cas swore he could feel its heat as Sam drizzled lube down the cleft of his ass, working the lube into his now open hole with two fingers, getting Cas ready for him.

"So good for me Cas, all tied up and wanting me. Gonna give you what you want now, don't you worry." Cas actually cried as he felt the thick, hot weight of Sam's cock rest against him, and a loud sob spilled over his lips as Sam slid inch by thick inch into Cas's ass, his wings shaking as Sam gripped his hips tight and buried himself to the hilt. He reached up and put his hands on Cas's shoulders, the outer feathers of Cas's wings soft against his forearms.

Sam drew out of Cas just far enough to where only the head of his cock remained, and then slammed back into Cas, snapping his hips forward and making the angel's body so stiff as Sam nailed him right in the prostate. "Fuck Sam do that again PLEASE." Sam obliged him and repeated the action, taking a great deal of pleasure in how Cas tried to press his hips back into him.

"You stay right there Cas. You're gonna take it like the good little slut you are." Sam rolled his hips the next time he went thrusting back in, his thick cock stimulating every littler nerve end in Cas's lower body, or so it felt. Cas swore that he could feel Sam's dick in the bottom of his guts, and he knew that by the time this was over he was going to be sore.

Sam let go of Cas's right shoulder and pressed his hand to its corresponding wing root, roughly seizing the feathers there. Cas gave a loud cry as his body was overcome with a powerful sensation of pain and pleasure, between Sam holding him there with a tight grip and the way that Sam was ruthlessly pounding into him, his hips pistoning like an oil well, drawing Cas ever closer to orgasm.

Sam pressed on the back of Cas's neck with his other hand, Cas's body nearly horizontal as Sam continued to fuck him hard and deep. Cas's speech was slurred as he said "Sam... please... I need... need to cum... please Sam, _please_." Sam himself had been holding back his own orgasm, and Cas's pleading and the way he had given himself so completely over to Sam's pleasure was overpowering. He stopped fucking Cas just long enough to reach around in front of him and remove the cock ring, and Cas nearly fell to the floor as the incredible pressure was released and a flood of precum ran out of his cock, dripping to the floor beneath them.

Sam fucked into Cas even harder, nailing his sweet spot with every thrust, and suddenly Cas came, spurting hot, sticky ropes of cum all over the wall in front of him, and Sam leaned forward and bit down hard on the space between Cas's wings, making Cas cry out and a loud clap of thunder sound forth as his own orgasm was ripped from his body, filling Cas with cum, feeling some of it leak back out and coat his cock as he fucked Cas until the aftershocks of his orgasm stopped, his body spent.

He reached up and released Cas's wrists, angry red marks burned into his skin that would take time to fade from where the rope had been gripping him so tightly. Cas felt his power return to full strength, and the sudden feeling of it rushing back into his nerves combined with the pleasure still coursing through his body made his vision go black for a second, and Sam had to hold him up to keep him from falling.

Sam effortlessly picked Cas up and carried him over to the bed, going to the bathroom to get a warm cloth to clean up himself and his lover. He wiped Cas down first, the angel making small noises of contentment as Sam ran the warm, damp fabric over his skin. Sam cleaned himself up and tossed the rag to the pile of dirty clothes next to his bed, making sure it didn't touch any of Dean's stuff. He settled himself next to Cas, pulling the angel close to him and covering his body with his in a hug, planting soft kisses down the side of Cas's neck.

"See, you can do it Sam. That was... indescribably pleasurable." Cas felt sleep calling his name, and he yawned wide.

"Well get used to it Cas, because next time I've got bigger plans for you." The fact that he was thinking about a next time made Sam realize just how much he had enjoyed that.

"There's gonna be a next time Sam? Oh baby, don't spoil me too much."

"Oh there's definitely gonna be a next time. Just you wait Cas."

Cas fell asleep wondering what exactly Sam had in mind.

. . .

Sam bided his time, keeping Cas guessing. The sex that they had over the next few weeks ranged from fairly vanilla (which Cas didn't enjoy as much) to right on the edge of violent (which Cas loved.) However, Cas still didn't feel like Sam was quite letting on to what he had promised.

Sam was busy cleaning his guns with Dean when Cas decided to broach the subject in some backwater town in Alabama. They were squatting in an old house that thankfully had doors that locked and some furniture still left. Sam was stripped to the waist because it was late July and hot.

That and he wanted to see how long Cas could resist him while Dean was still in the room.

If the heat was bothering Cas, then he wasn't giving much indication of it. Sam and Dean were still dirty and grimy from their hunt earlier, a black dog that had been killing off people heading into the swamp for years. Watching Sam fight had only served to make Cas hornier, the way he moved with such ease and power.

So much for heavenly control, Cas thought.

After awhile, Sam rose from his seat on the couch, stretching. "Gonna go get cleaned up." Dean made a noise of acknowledgment, not even looking up at his younger brother. Sam gave Cas a look that the angel read as you're invited and after a few moments Cas got up and quietly followed. Sam was in the bedroom he had claimed as his own for the time being, looking for some clean clothes. He looked up and saw Cas as he entered, and he smiled.

"So you can read looks. Good." Sam crossed over to where the angel was standing and grabbed the front of his shirt, hauling him up for a hard kiss. Cas closed his eyes and let Sam's mouth overtake him, all hot and wet. Sam broke the kiss after a moment and said "Follow me."

Cas had used his mojo to make the plumbing in the house work, and it wasn't long before warm water began to pour from the showerhead in the bathroom. Sam peeled off his soiled jeans, leaving himself wearing only a pair of worn boxer-briefs that clung tightly to him, and Cas couldn't help himself as he reached down and cupped Sam's ass, squeezing his tight ass. Sam squirmed and turned around from testing the water, saying "You better watch those hands of yours Cas. You know what happens when you can't control them." Cas swallowed, his mouth having suddenly gone dry.

Sam backed out of his personal space and said "Strip and get in the shower. I'll be right back." Cas complied and got in the shower, the warm water feeling wonderful against his skin. He heard Sam come back in the bathroom after a few moments and he stepped aside to let Sam into the shower. Sam stood there in front of him, tall and muscled, looking Cas's naked body over with a possessive look in his eyes. Cas felt his cock start to get hard, and Sam hadn't even touched him.

Sam turned Cas to lean against the wall of the shower and kissed him, and it felt like all of the muggy heat that was outside was suddenly in between the two of them. Sam explored Cas's mouth with his tongue, gripping the angel's body lightly with his hands as he did so. After a few moments, Sam broke the kiss and said "Wash yourself." He handed Cas a washcloth and soap, and Sam watched him as Cas cleaned himself, concentrating on the ways in which the suds collected in the various dips and crevices of Cas's body, only to be washed away by the water streaming from behind him. Sam washed himself as he watched, his desire growing by the second.

After Cas had washed his body and hair, Sam turned him to face the wall of the shower once more. Cas felt Sam's hands run down his back and glide over his buttocks, the hunter's rough hands catching in a way against Cas's soft skin that made him go weak in the knees. Sam reached down and cupped Cas's balls from behind, appreciating their weight in his hand, the other drawing a long finger up the cleft of Cas's ass.

"Such a perfect ass my angel." Cas closed his eyes and let himself surrender to the way Sam was just touching him, fingers gliding over skin, murmured praises spilling from his lips. If anything, Sam was a firm believer in the respect of precious things, and to Sam Cas was the most precious of all, save for the fierce love and loyalty that Sam had towards Dean. Cas was so lost in the way that Sam was touching him that he barely noticed as he felt something hard and plastic press against his entrance. His eyes went wide as he felt the cool sensation of lube being pressed into him, contrasting with the warm water currently washing over him.

"Sam?" Cas tried to turn his head to look at his lover, but Sam had a hand pressed to the back of his head, keeping him in place.

"You stay right there Cas." Cas felt Sam's fingers be taken away from him, and then the plastic was back, sliding into him. Cas moaned as he felt the thick object bump against his prostate, his already hard cock getting even harder. Given the way that it felt like he had been closed, it was almost definitely a butt plug.

"You're gonna keep this in you for the rest of the day Cas. Gonna make you miss my cock, and if you're a good boy and don't touch yourself, your darling Sam will give you what you want later. But if you do Cas, you're not going to like it, and Sam isn't going to let you cum for a very, very long time." The tone in Sam's voice made Cas shudder with pleasure, and he nodded his head, trying to convey his understanding through action because he was pretty sure that his voice wouldn't work right now.

Sam sealed his promise with a tender kiss, pressing Cas's back to him, turning Cas's head to put his lips to the angel's. Sam reached down and gave Cas's hard cock a quick squeeze, making Cas jump in his arms. Sam smiled and let go of him, shutting off the water as he did so. He held out a hand, offering to help Cas over the edge of the tub, due to the object currently inside him. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but he was going to do it for Sam.

Sam dried him off with a great deal of care, holding Cas close to his chest as he toweled his hair, kissing the damp, dark waves. Cas thought it intriguing how Sam could balance dominance with tenderness so easily. Sam dried himself off and pushed Cas towards the door, towels wrapped around their waists. Cas had to adjust how he moved when he walked, but it was only uncomfortable. Besides, he knew that the longer the plug was in, the more turned on for Sam he would be.

They went into the bedroom that Sam had claimed, Cas closing the door behind him. He heard Dean thump down the hall to the bathroom, mumbling about how they had taken too long. Cas ignored him and turned to Sam, who was looking around in his bag. He went over to him and gazed at Sam's body, eyes tracing the V of Sam's abs down beneath the towel. Sam when he was freshly showered was an enormous turn on in and of itself, and he wanted nothing more than to take the towel off and suck Sam's cock, but he wasn't going to try it, lest Sam should not give him what he wanted.

Sam produced and handed it to Cas. "Bought these for you awhile back. And just so you know, you can say no if you want. But Cas, baby, I think you would look really fucking hot in them." Cas opened the bag, and out of it spilled a black garment. Cas held them up and let out a small _fuck. _They were panties, lace on the hips, silk on the front and back. Cas looked at Sam, then back to the underwear. He stood and dropped the towel from around his waist, his swollen cock sticking out from his body. He pulled the panties up his legs, turning around so that Sam could watch them slide up his body, settling over his ass, the outline of it just perceptible through the fabric.

Cas went over to the closet and opened the door, inspecting himself in the broken mirror. "Sam..." Cas really couldn't believe his eyes.

He looked and felt beyond sexy, especially with the way Sam was currently looking at him. "Fuck, Cas... just... fuck." Sam palmed his cock through the fabric of his towel, letting Cas see the interest that he had very much taken in him.

Cas turned back around and looked at Sam, smiling. "Look at me Sam. Look at how pretty I am for you."

"Cas... you're-" They were interrupted by Dean knocking loudly on the door, announcing that he was ready to go and get something to eat.

Sam stood and took Cas in his arms. "Don't you worry Cas, when we get back I'm gonna give you what you want baby. Gonna think about you sitting there in your pretty panties, getting so fucking hard for me. Gonna want to touch you, but I can't Cas, don't want other people to see you so worked up for me. I know you can wait Cas, because you're a good boy. Fuck Cas, you just look so fucking sexy." Sam kissed him hard on the lips, and Cas moaned against Sam's mouth, his already heightened sensations going even higher as Sam bit at his bottom lip, injecting a touch of pain amidst the pleasure.

Yeah, tonight was going to be awesome.

. . .

Sam got to pick the restaurant. He chose one of the nicer eateries in town. It seemed like Dean managed to find every pothole and bump in the road, jolting the butt plug up into Cas, and Sam could tell that Cas was fighting hard against his growing arousal. Cas tried to keep his breathing steady, but feel of the soft silk against his genitals and the constant stimulation to his prostate was nearly too much. Sam smiled at him in the rear view mirror, lust curling his lips. Cas opened his mouth slightly and licked his lips.

_Want you so bad right now Sam._

Sam's look grew confused. He had clearly just heard Cas speak, but the angel hadn't said anything out loud.

"Did you say something Cas?" Sam's eyes narrowed.

_I did Sam. I've figured out how we can communicate simply by thinking towards each other. Try it._

_ Okay. _Sam couldn't quite believe that this was actually happening.

_ How did you figure it out Cas?_

_ I've visited you enough in dreams that the connection is very strong between our minds. It happens when an angel takes a human lover, especially one that he will be with for a long time. I've only ever read about it. You're the first person that I've ever done this with. _Cas smiled at him.

_Really?_

_ Yes, Sam. You're the only one I've ever wanted this kind of connection with. Yes, I've had many lovers over the course of my existence but you... you're the only one I've ever loved Sam. The only one that I want to have for the rest of my time._

_ Why me Cas?_

_ Because Sam, you are a treasure amongst men. Out of all that God has created, you shine as a beacon. The sacrifices that you have made over the course of your life – they pale in comparison to the historically well known. I cannot help but in the very least admire that. And the way you love Sam, it's beautiful. I cannot help but be in awe that I am the one that you have chosen. I love you Sam. Very, very much. _

Sam's head dipped and he smiled to himself, feeling an overwhelming warmth building inside him.

_I'm glad that you chose me Cas. I should be thanking you. I never figured I would be the kind of person who an angel would choose._

_ It's all in the past Sam. You have been forgiven. When I raised your brother from Hell, it was your voice that guided me. Many pray selfishly, only asking for favors. But the way you prayed for Dean, Sam it was so beautiful. I knew that something like that had to be special. I raised him for you Sam, because I know how much he means to you. Sometimes I wish that we had met under different circumstances, but I cannot help but be glad that we did anyway. I've always been attracted to you Sam. I cannot help but be overjoyed that we are in this kind of relationship. _

_ Me too Cas. Trust me, out of all the relationships that I've had, this has been far and away the best one. And I really don't think I want to end. I do love Dean, but you know that. He means a lot to me. But you mean just as much to me._

_ I know I do Sam. And every morning when I wake up next to you, I cannot help but give thanks that that sort of love has been accorded to me by you. It's the most fulfilling, meaningful experience that I have ever had. _

Dean finally spoke up. "If the two of you are done having eye sex again, we're here. This the place Sammy?"

Sam looked out the window. "Yep, this is it Dean." _For the record, I want to make eye love to you._

_ Would a good place to start be me telling you how wet I am for you right now?_

Sam's eyes went wide. _I uh... had kind of forgotten about that._

_ Understandably_

_ But yeah, that's a really good place to start Cas. _

They were seated by a waiter, a quiet booth in the back of the restaurant. Sam squeezed Cas's knee as he settled in next to him, Dean sitting across from them. "I'm not gonna be a third wheel here am I?" Dean must have noticed the way that the two of them were wrapped up in each other.

"Course not Dean. Thanks for not grumbling by the way." Sam looked at Dean, smiling warmly.

"Don't mention it. This place has burgers, a good choice of beer, and pie. I think I'm set. And hey, the two of you are happy. It's worth the smile on Sam's face anyway." Dean winked at Sam and smirked.

"He's a good brother Sam. You should keep him." _But keep me too._

_ I will Cas, that's a promise._

Cas decided to wait until the waitress had brought them their food before springing dirty thoughts on Sam. _I'm so fucking wet for you right now Sam. _

Sam coughed, nearly choking on the piece of fish in his mouth. _We really gonna do this now Cas?_

_ Let me think... yes. Yes we are._

_ I would really like to not choke on my dinner. But the last image I would have in my head would be you in panties so I suppose that's a good thing._

_ Panties that are so sticky with my essence that they are clinging to me Sam. _

_ Jesus Cas, I didn't think they would turn you on that much._

_ For you Sam? Oh yes._

Sam looked down and sucked on his bottom lip. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Do you mind if Cas and I eat and run tonight? I'll leave you money to cover my part of the bill but I uh... we..."

"Cas been teasing you again?" Dean knew that Cas was insatiable and got immense pleasure out of ribbing them both.

"Actually it's all Sam this time."

"Sure, you guys go ahead. I'll find a hotel for the night. Better than that old house anyway."

The rest of dinner was interesting, with Cas and Sam constantly teasing each other, physically and mentally. Cas was getting harder and harder by the second, and whatever Sam had in store for him, it made him shiver with anticipation that much more, because he knew that it would be beyond spectacular.

. . .

Cas could concentrate well enough to zap them back to the house. Sam had insisted that they go there instead of somewhere else, given that the house was isolated and he knew that they would be making a lot of noise. As they walked through the front door, Cas felt the butt plug pressing hard into him, his swollen prostate overstimulated.

Sam gently kissed Cas when they got to their shared room, holding him against the old wooden door, tongue probing against Cas's mouth, seeking entrance, permission to let him do what he wanted to Cas. Cas opened up to him, tilting his head back to give Sam as much access as he wanted, giving his consent wordlessly. Sam reached down and cupped Cas's ass with one hand, pressing into it lightly, and Cas felt the butt plug shift and he moaned, his knees wobbling underneath him. He had been using some of his grace to keep himself from coming for quite some time now, but he hadn't let Sam know that.

Sam broke the kiss and said "Take off everything but your panties Cas." Sam stepped back and watched Cas as he removed his clothes. The angel removed his garments slowly, Sam watching him with a mix of lust and reverence. Cas shivered as he felt his own hands brush over his skin, painfully aware of how overstimulated he was right now. Cas finished removing his socks and stood there, arms hanging loosely at his sides, shoulders straight and not drooping. Sam noticed that Cas's erect cock was over to one side, the swollen head visible through the lace of the left hip.

"Look at you Cas, so pretty in your panties. You've been such a good boy for me, not touching yourself." Sam circled Cas, fingertips ghosting over his body. Sam stopped behind him and ran his fingers up his sides, Cas having to fight back another shiver. It's not that he was cold – quite the opposite in face – but with the way Sam touched him, he really didn't feel like he had any other physical response.

Sam stroked the ridges where Cas's wings would manifest gently. Cas's head lolled forward and he moaned. He felt his cock pulse, more precum wetting his now soaked panties. Sam reached around and gently stroked Cas's hardness through the fabric, and Cas closed his eyes and moaned. "Want it so bad don't you Cas? Want me to touch you, make you cum, don't you? Gonna give it to you Cas, but I'm not done with you set." He licked a stripe behind Cas's right ear and then bit down on the lobe, rolling the soft flesh between his teeth. After a moment he backed off and whispered "Stay." Sam, still dressed, crossed over to his bag, drawing out the rope that he had used the last time to tie Cas up. He also drew a length of strong black silk.

He went back over to Cas and stood behind him. "Before I do this Cas, I need to know that it's alright. I don't want to hurt you in the slightest. But you have to tell me."

Cas, his voice shaky, said "What do you want to do to me Sam?"

_I want to bind your wings Cas. I... I read about it. It's supposed to feel very... I'm not sure how to pronounce the word. It was in Enochian. But I think it's meant to feel good._

_ You can, Sam._

_ Are you sure?_

_ Yes, I am. Wing binding is a sign of complete and total trust between an angel and his lover. And yes, it does feel good. The feeling is akin to constant bliss. And don't worry about hurting me Sam. My wings are strong. I've been hoping for awhile that this would happen._

_ You have Cas?_

_ Yes. _Cas turned and pulled pulled Sam's face down to put their foreheads together. "Sam, I want you to know this: I trust you completely. And whenever we are intimate, do not hesitate to ask if there's something that you want to do or try. I love you, and I know that you will not hurt me, alright?" Cas kissed him tenderly, his hands gentle on the sides of Sam's face. _You are beautiful Sam, and you should never feel bad for wanting me. _

_ I never have, my angel._

_ You know, I love it when you call me that. _

Sam pressed harder into the kiss, his hands gently stroking the edges of Cas's now fully visible wings. _I know it may seem like just dirty talk Cas but you really do look drop dead sexy in panties._

_ I'm glad you like it. Love doing stuff like this for you Sam._

_ I can think of a lot of things I want to do to you right now._

_ Then what are we waiting for?_

Sam let go of Cas and turned him around, his back to the younger Winchester. _Your wings are so beautiful Cas._

_ I found that they became more pleasing to the eye after I started dating you Sam._

Sam allowed himself a small smile and gently kissed the back of Cas's neck. Cas's back was coated in wing oil, having been dripping down him since Sam had put the butt plug in. Sam knelt down and licked a stripe through it, all the way up to the space between Cas's wings. He took the rope and laid it gently over the roots of Cas's wings. Just feeling it against him made Cas shudder with pleasure, and Sam joined the ends of it together, pulling Cas's wings tight so that they were brushing against his shoulders, long feathers against his skin, the softness of them in direct contrast to the heat of his body.

"Sam... it feels..." Cas turned and kissed Sam passionately. _I guess the closest thing I have to compare is a cock ring, except this is much, much better. Tie me up Sam. Make me yours._

Sam broke the kiss and gently pushed Cas back a step. "You already are Cas. Now be a good boy and hold out your wrists." The darkness of Sam's tone reminded Cas of his present condition, the way that Sam had kept him on the verge of bliss for so long. _I know this is what you want Cas._

_ Truthfully, it is Sam._ Cas's eyes were dark with lust as Sam bound his wrists together tightly.

Sam finished tying the knot and raised Cas's arms so that he could put them around his neck, kissing Cas tenderly. His hands brushed over Cas's hips, and he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Cas's panties, pulling them down. Sam realized that he was still very much clothed. _Little help babe?_

_ My pleasure. _Sam's breath hitched as his clothes were suddenly gone, strewn all over the floor. Sam's cock was a warm weight as it pressed into Cas's stomach, smearing precum on his skin. Cas's entire body fluttered as Sam reached down and cupped his ass once more, both hands massaging the tight muscles there. Sam reached further and pressed two fingers to the base of the butt plug, pushing it deeper into Cas, and the angel keened loudly, the vibration of his voice in Sam's mouth letting him know that Cas very much near the breaking point. _I've had to use my grace to keep me from cumming Sam._

_ Fucking hell Cas, didn't know it would turn you on that much._

Sam reached down and rubbed their cocks together, really liking the noise that Cas made as his overwhelmingly sensitive member was finally touched. Sam used long, slow movements on both of them, letting himself get caught up in Cas's need. _So gentle Sam..._

_ I can't help it Cas. Even with you all tied up for me... _

_ It's your nature Sam. You've been a caring, loving person all your life. And if this is out of your comfort zone, we can stop._

_ No, Cas. It's not bad just... different. New. Maybe a little scary._

_ Would it help if I told you that the last time you tied me up it was the best orgasm I had ever had.?_

That seemed to do the trick and Sam's touch turned a little rougher, and he put teeth into the kiss they were sharing, biting at Cas's bottom lip, doing his best to suck his tongue down his throat. Sam put his arms around Cas's waist and lifted and Cas put his legs around Sam, being held aloft by him.

_This is better than flying._ Cas put as much tenderness as he could into the thought as Sam held him up against the wall, Sam's cock thick and heavy against the bottom of his thigh, his wings still very much bound and tight, building the pressure in his lower body even more.

With one strong arm wrapped around Cas's waist, Sam reached down and fingered the end of the butt plug. Ever so carefully, he extracted it, casting it to the floor. Cas's eyes fluttered as the not quite satisfying fullness of it was gone, only to be replaced a moment after by Sam's hot, long, impossibly thick cock. Given the way that Cas's ass had been so stretched and the way his insides had been begging for release, it was no surprise that he nearly came as soon as Sam's length bumped into his prostate. Cas wanted to dig his hands into the back of Sam's shoulders, but his bound wrists prevented him from doing that, so he simply clenched his hands tightly and then released them, trying to steady his breathing.

Sam just held him there for a moment and kissed him softly. _I don't think it can be like this every time Cas. You're trembling and I don't even think you realize it._

_ Says he who hasn't had the thickness equivalent up his ass for several hours._

_ Kinda love how I just slid into you. Your ass is fucking wet and it feels so damn good Cas._

Sam reached up and tugged at the rope between Cas's wings, pulling down and tightening its hold in a way that made Cas moan loudly against Sam's lips. Sam dug his fingers into the roots, his oil glands swollen and dripping, oversensitive from the way that Sam had his wings bound.

"Sam please... I need you." _Fuck me until you are burned into me forever._

Sam held Cas tight against the wall, hot lips trailing across the angel's throat and collarbone as he thrust up into Cas, his cock angled just right to hit that sweet spot deep in Cas's body every time. Sam had been on the verge of cumming for a long time now, ever since Cas had put on the panties. But now, with the hot, tight, wonderfully wet heat of Cas clenching around him, it was taking every ounce of his already thin stretched willpower to not cum so quickly.

There was no way he would have lasted long anyway, not with the way Castiel was moaning every time Sam went back into him, proclaiming both verbally and non-verbally how good Sam felt doing this to him, the way Sam was holding him and how good his big fucking dick felt. Cas felt the pull of orgasm in his loins, the creeping fire that seemed to be a hundred time hotter when he was with Sam. It felt like Sam's cock was getting bigger and bigger, dragging a slow burn through Cas's insides.

Before he was even fully aware of what was happening, Sam came, his body thrumming with bliss, and Cas came too, just from Sam's thickness inside him, and he shook in Sam's arms, crying out over and over until it finally stopped, his climax a sticky mess all over Sam's chest and stomach.

Sam carried him over to the bed, head dipping out from under Cas's arms, and he slid out of Cas, a low noise of discontent escaping the angel. He unbound Cas's wrists, then his wings. They disappeared from sight immediately, and Cas wrapped his arms around Sam, hugging him close.

_To say that was terrific would be an understatement._

Sam smiled and pulled him into a tender kiss. _Best we've had so far, if you ask me._

Cas broke the kiss. "The best I've ever had Sam. And I'm old. Old as balls." Cas's lips split into a grin, and Sam began to laugh, and it was a sound that Cas never wanted to stop hearing. He laughed with Sam, his face pressed into Sam's chest, happier than he had been in a very long time.

After awhile, their laughing gone and a warm, sated air settling between them, Cas lay with his head on Sam's chest, watching the moonlight play over the contours of Sam's body. Sam had his eyes closed and a hand idly raking through Cas's thick hair.

"Sam?" Cas's voice was deeper than usual, a sure sign that he was satisfied.

"Hm?"

"We're okay, right? After this kind of sex... I want it to be special. Not that what we have isn't, but..." _It's almost too much my darling._

Sam pulled Cas up to press their foreheads together. "Cas, don't you worry. Just because you've helped me discover my inner uh... whatever it is, doesn't mean I'm not going to love you tender." Sam's smile was beyond reassuring.

"Sam, thank you." _For everything._

"It's my deepest and utmost pleasure Cas." _But waking up next to you in the mornings is the greatest of all my angel._

_ And I'll be here forever Sam. That's a promise._

Sam smiled and kissed Cas deeply one more time, _I love you _playing over and over again in his mind.

Blessed be the ties that bind was Cas's last thought as he gave himself over to Sam once more.


End file.
